


Something New.

by konfused



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Internet Famous Tom, M/M, Secret pictures, plz read this i swear it'll be good, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfused/pseuds/konfused
Summary: People have been beginning to lose interest in internet sensation Tom Riddle. That's where Harry get's dragged in.Tom is basically the Belle Delphine in this world





	1. ~1~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Someplace in who-knows-where, a young internet sensation could be found scrolling through his Instagram and slouching on a couch.

Although Tom wouldn't admit it, his spark had wore down. 

Not many people were interested in him anymore, and he wasn't being talked about as much. His Patreon wasn't gaining anymore patrons. Heck, he was losing them! It frustrated him.

He needed something new. Something that would keep people's interest.

"Tom?" A sleepy voice said just across from him. 

Tom looked up and found his boyfriend looking at him from the bedroom door before yawning. Harry was still wearing the velvet lingerie from last night. He looked like he needed more sleep. Poor thing must be sore.

"Come here, Harry," Tom ordered and motion for Harry to lay his head on his lap.

"What about breakfa-"

"I'll make you pancakes later." Tom, the good boyfriend he is, pulled Harry closer and forced him to rest.

Oh well, Harry wasn't going to complain. He rubbed one eye(which Tom thought was adorable) and tried taking a nap.

It wasn't fair how much more pretty he was than Tom at this time. His messy midnight black looked so soft and framed his face nicely. The dark green lingerie he was wearing fit him perfectly, and his skin looked so delicate and porcelain like. But his overall vibes seemed seductive. Basically, he was like a devil in an angel's clothing.

Wait... That's exactly what he was looking for!! Surely, Harry wouldn't mind if he just posted a single picture of him on his story.

He watched him until he was certain that Harry was asleep. 

Finally, he whipped out his phone and took a very *flattering* photo of Harry and began editing. 

\--

He added a final heart gif, then sent it to his story.

\--


	2. ~2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reactions

_the next day, after the picture expired_

**▶️MagicTube [Tom Riddle 🔍]**

**567548393 results**

**{RECENT}**

**\---**

**"TOM FRICKIN' RIDDLE HAS A NEW BOY-TOY"**

**(20934 views) **

**\---**

**"New boi thot??"**

**(54896 views)**

**\---**

**"We found Tom Riddle's Mystery Boy on Instagram"**

**(309384548 views)**

**\---**

**"Tom Riddle's porn-star(??) friend XD"**

**(4843 views)**

**\---**

**"Is Riddle Taken??"**

**(1864 views)**

**\---**

_ **Twitter** _

_ **Love TMR@TMR_is_life** _

_ **OMG, Tom has a new hottie with him ❤️** _

_ _

_ **The TEA@Tea_Official** _

_ **Is internet star, Tom Riddle, in a relationship? Recently, he posted a picture of someone laying on his lap in a lingerie, but who could this be? What are your thoughts?** _

_ **Ditto ottib@D_i_t_t_o** _

_ **Are you serious? How far is Riddle willing to go for fame?** _

_ **Pumpkin :D@Pumpkin1997** _

_ **I'm really happy Tom found someone!!** _

_Instagram [Tom Riddle 🔍]_

_#tomriddle_

_Thomas💦@Tom_M_Riddle_

_Riddle Fans@Official_TMR_Fanpage_

_-3585 other results-_

_{#tomriddle}_

_O raran_

_[video of unholy screeching]_

_HE'S TAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN- TOM'S TAKEEEEEEEEEEEEN @Tom_M_Riddle WHY U DO THIS _

_#tomriddle #idk #whytho_

_O milk.tea_

_[picture of tom's post]_

_fags at it again. lol jk im gayer than riddle._

_#nothomophobic #sorry #idk #tomriddle #tommarvoloriddle_

_O ergophobia_is_my_life _

_[picture of Harry's insta]_

_I found him ur welcome @Harry_JP_

_#tomriddle #harrypotter #spam #urwelcome #ifounditsobowdown_

_\--_

Right after waking up, Tom did the thing he always did once he woke up, which was check his social media. He was blown away by how much attention Harry had gotten him.

Beside him on the bed, Harry turned to face his back and whined. "Toooooooooom."

Tom quickly shut off his phone, and faced Harry. "Would you like coffee?" 

Harry's response was a lazy nod. In return, Tom planted a quick kiss on Harry's forehead before getting up to make Harry's coffee. 

Perhaps he should get some tea for himself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont actually have twitter so idk if i did it right. oh well...


	3. the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, I couldn't wait to post the last chapter.

Harry rested for about three minutes before grabbing his phone from the nightstand. 

He went onto Instagram to waste time while waiting for Tom.

To his shock...

\---

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!" A furious Harry Potter stomped towards Tom Riddle.

He was currently sitting at the kitchen table, while placing Harry's freshly brewed coffee on the kitchen table.

"Yes, luv?"

"Can you explain why I gained two _MILLION _Insta followers in overnight??"

'Damn it, I should of hid his phone.' Tom tried to play cool and attempted to give a sexy smirk, "Maybe they just like the look of your face."

Harry lied. He knew why he got so much followers. He opened his DM's and tapped on a random person.

Sure enough, there was the picture that Tom posted and an extra message asking, "Is this you?" 

Harry waved his phone in Tom's face.

"Oh shit."

Harry's eye twitched. "Oh shit indeed, Riddle."

\---

Let's just say that they went from fighting to somehow ending up on the bed. sweating. and covered in *unknown* liquids. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you reached the end. Great job.  
For that, i offer you my discord server:  
https://discord.gg/bmJMHze


End file.
